


You Fill Up My Senses

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin's touch is magic. Sirius Black ponders all the ways Remus fills up his senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> For redbull07 (chookie) who made me realise there is a fan fiction world outside of Harry Potter. :-)

Senses

**Sight**

Aesthetically, Sirius Black is most pleasing.

He is so pleasing, in fact, that members of both sexes have been guilty of walking into walls when he is strutting through the halls. But it's the little things that Remus finds most endearing.

The slightly crooked eye tooth that doesn't spoil the perfect smile but enhances it; the way his grey eyes have many different shades depending on the Animagus' mood; the straight nose that is the exact length of Remus' lips from corner to corner; the pink, almost effeminate lips that curl up when he looks at Remus; his ebony hair, glossy in the sunlight that shines across Remus' bed each morning, and the cream coloured skin that contrasts it so beautifully, covering that Quidditch toned body.

Sirius Black is truly a sight to behold.

**Hearing**

Who knew that the guttural grunts and moans issued from those pink lips could hold so much meaning? Who knew that Remus would learn what each different infliction meant? That he would catalogue each noise and commit it to memory?

Short, higher pitched groans or grunts mean 'Merlin, that's good, Remus. Don't stop.'

Lower and longer sounds bring a little, mischeivious smile to Remus' face because he knows that they mean, 'You're torturing me, you wanker. Get on with it NOW!'

Then there were the moans…there are so many different kinds but the one he loves the most is the ragged one that sounds as though it's been ripped from the boy's chest and usually ends in a cry of 'Just fuck me, Rem!'

That voice, those sounds are like music to Remus' ears.

**Smell**

'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.'

Nothing smelt as sweet as Sirius Black. After his shower, first thing in the morning, after sex, sweaty or dirty, even as Padfoot - Remus could bury his face in the crook of his neck and lose himself in the perfume. It was earth, it was air, it was water, it was fire – all the earthly elements wrapped up in a complicated scent known simply as 'Sirius'.

A rose had never smelt as sweet.

**Taste**

The first time he kissed Sirius, waves of awareness he'd never experienced before rushed through him, his taste buds fairly exploding from the sensation. This was something he'd never tasted before – a combination of pure pleasure, raw desire, unquenchable lust – all wrapped up in a pair of soft, sweet lips.

The first time he dragged his tongue over Sirius' neck, his shoulder, his stomach and he tasted the flavour of that ivory skin, he became addicted, obsessed. Now, he craved it; needed it like he needed oxygen.

He had been nervous, reluctant at first to taste the very essence of the man but now…now he knew that it was like drinking life – salty and sweet and all the flavours in between.

Remus wanted to lick him all over and make him his.

**Touch**

His skin had so many different textures. Rough, dry patches on his knees and elbows, callouses on those knowledgable hands; soft and silky flesh that was so very sensitive under his arm and along the inside of his thigh; the firm, taut skin of his muscled stomach that tensed so gratifyingly whenever Remus touched it, and the delicate, thin skin of his throat which warmed under his tongue and pulsed with life.

Remus knew every single inch of that body; had learnt it with his fingertips like a blind person learns Braille.

'Yes, Sirius Black is beauty personified,' Remus thought as he gazed down wondrously at the sleeping almost-man next to him. 'What the hell is he doing with me?'


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The best smell in the world is the man that you love" is a quote by Jennifer Aniston.

Senses

**Sight**

It was such a little thing.

It was just a few damp hairs curling at the nape of his long, elegant neck as he bent his head over his steaming cauldron, but that was all it took to make Sirius fall for Remus Lupin. He loved watching him work in the dark dungeon. The candles cast filtered light across the other boy's face, emphasizing the angles of his profile, making his scars shine silver, and bouncing off the highlights of golden blonde in his light brown hair. In that flickering light he appeared to be sculpted from marble or stone, as regal as a bust of a Roman soldier but when he turned to him, smiled at him with both his lips and his deep blue eyes, the angles softened and he was simply beautiful.

**Hearing**

Sirius never knew how simple speech could sound melodious but when Remus spoke it was like song. His low, smooth voice could have lulled him to sleep if it didn't arouse him so thoroughly. Late at night, when they were cocooned in their own little world, Remus would whisper the most erotic and sometimes downright nasty things in his ear and that voice that flowed like melted chocolate down Sirius' spine, would fill all of the gaping holes inside him.

But his favourite sound from Remus' lips was his little hitch of breath then the gasp, 'Siriussss,' that he let slip at the moment of glorious release.

**Smell**

The best smell in the world is the man that you love.

Before they admitted their feelings, Sirius asked Remus what cologne he wore and he other boy had looked at him in confusion, replying he didn't wear any.

He needed no embellishments, his own scent was intoxicating enough. It was a woodsy, mossy, earthy scent that made Sirius think carnal, animalistic thoughts; thoughts that had him dragging Remus to the Forbidden Forest to do exciting, dangerous things on the earth that smelt just like his lover.

And the scent that lingered on Remus after sex; the musky, sweaty smell of Sirius made the Animagus fairly purr in satisfaction at the knowledge that Remus was his.

**Taste**

Sirius could spend eternity licking beads of sweat off Remus after they made love. The flavour of salt and tang and Remus as he dragged his tongue over his lips, his chest, his thigh was something he'd never be able to get enough of.

As their tongues lazily tangled in a long, drawn out kiss, Sirius can taste their mingled essence from the previous hour's activities as well as the sharp Firewhiskey he convinced Remus to try and the sweet, creamy chocolate mousse they had eaten for dessert. The combination of sharp, soft, salty and sweet make for a heady mix and Sirius is drunk off the taste of Remus.

**Touch**

Remus has magic hands.

Not the kind of magic the students of Hogwarts all had within but a kind of magic that healed with just a simple touch. Remus had healed him, filled up all those empty spaces that made him feel like nothing more than a shell, a pod and he had made him real.

Sirius tried in turn to convince the werewolf that there was such a infinite beauty in his scars, in his imperfections. He would follow the patterns of the scars that littered Remus' body, trace them with his fingers, his tongue, worshipping them for what he believed they represented – a boy/man with more strength, more integrity, more courage than Sirius could ever hope to have. He knew the different textures of his skin by heart.

'Remus Lupin is magic,' Sirius thought as he pressed his lips to the werewolf's navel, seeing him smile in his repose. 'He bought me to life.'


End file.
